Some types of batteries are prone to unintended current leakage due to a phenomenon known as dendrite growth or lithium metal plating. When this phenomenon occurs, the battery may fail and, in rare cases, pose a danger to a user such as due to a risk of combustibility. Although the ability to detect early dendrite growth could reduce a number of battery failures that occur as a result of this fault, it is for various reasons challenging to monitor for battery charge leakage in an electronic device without disrupting the user experience.